Jewelry
by RebelliousWaffle
Summary: He had no idea how it would go, but he trusted the Force to bring them together.


_**Sorry about how slow I'm being, guys... Vacation to Washington DC, three friends having birthdays, other matters, tech difficulties... yeah. Don't expect quick updates. Like, at all.**_

_**-RebelliousWaffle ;)**_

* * *

It had been a long time since he had seen her. But he trusted in the Force, trusted that she hadn't done anything that would warrant a long stay in prison. He trusted that he would be able to see her again, to repeat what they had done before, to expand upon it, build something on it that would stand the test of time.

The court was large, not quite massive but substantial, and it was in there where a New Republic judge would slam down the gavel that would likely change his and her lives. Inside, he knew, was spacious and well-ventilated, with blurred windows and a quiet, almost meditative atmosphere that could change in an instant when lawyers began to argue over points, points that could change someone's life.

He had been waiting almost two hours, at a small tapcaf near the court. The quiet music drifted around him. He played with a small box, made of synthetic velvet, inside of which sat possibly the most important piece of jewelry he had. He mentally reviewed his plan. It was a simple plan, but simple plans worked the best. There was less to go wrong.

Currently, he was on step one of his plan: wait. He did not know how long he would have to wait. But he would do it, no matter how long he would have to wait.

He saw her exit the building, her face worn with worry but shining with the undeniable, indescribable light that made her, molded her into who she was. She looked carefree, too, as she glided down the steps like a veritable goddess.

The holoscreen in the caf flashed through the many news reports. Fighting raging in the Inner Rim. The Empire was a vicious opponent, wily and strong, but it was disintegrating. The vast reserves of manpower and starships they had was failing. New Republic forces were advancing across the galaxy, pushing the line world by world.

But he had to put his plan into action. Standing up from the table, he casually walked out of the cafe and caught her eye.

Her face lit up as they saw each other.

They strode confidently towards each other, though both knew the other had to use all their self-control to not sprint, not run to the other. He mentally reviewed his task.

They greeted each other. He mentally thanked the Force that she only needed to wear a monitoring bracelet for a year as her punishment; she hadn't done anything horrid enough to warrant a stricter, harsher punishment. He had been secretly worrying that she would be thrown into Sunspot Prison or something of the like, even though he knew his worries were pointless.

He opened his velvet box and put the jewelry inside into his palm, out of her view. He offered her his hand. She took it gingerly, and he slid the small ring from his black velvet box onto her ring finger. It was a simple ring, with writing around the sides of it that circled around. The writing said, _You are my one and only, my light in the darkness, that no one can hide_.

Her face lit up as she realized what she had just been given, and she put one hand over her mouth as it dropped open in shock.

He spoke the words slowly, surely, as surely as a sunrise.

"Ciena Ree… will you marry me?"

And Thane Kyrell waited for Ciena Ree's response.

"Thane… I…" Tears came to her eyes as she looked at her finger, then Thane's pale, encouraging face, then back to the ring. "Yes!" she finally said, kissing Thane aggressively, but tenderly, so tenderly. Years of being apart, being restricted, collapsed.

And then, Thane woke up.

Ciena's nude body was draped over his, her hair sweaty and messy. She was snoring softly as moonlight filtered through the windows, her round breasts pressing into his chest. Her lower body was next to Thane's legs.

Her ring was worn on her right index finger, as usual. And he had a feeling of certainty that Ciena was now bearing a child.

He ran one hand through her dark black hair. A child. Family.

_The Empire is rotten. It's our duty to destroy it._

That was done now. Now, they could relax.

With a sigh, Thane Kyrell fell back into sleep.


End file.
